


oh innocence

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Crying, Dark Magic, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Sacrifice, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Tony looked him up and down greedily as the young thing was presented before him, so beautifully dressed in the ritual gown, a fiery red to offset Tony’s own furs, and highlight his purity.The music died down, his people going quiet for the Alpha’s assessment. Was he agreeable, or had his clan failed to bring him a satisfying Omega to inaugurate the mating season with?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 472





	oh innocence

The sun had just set when the fires were lit and heavy drums announced the arrival of the Omega.

Tony was seated at the end of a path his people had created for him, at a large table in the center of the camp’s square, already with a cup of wine in his hand while in the distance, he could see them approaching through the forest. They were accompanied by lit torches that flickered between the trees, and music to announce their arrival.

He briefly wondered what village they had to raid for this year’s virgin, where they’d found him, where they’d stolen him away from, or if perhaps they had bought him from a bigger settlement somewhere, or a poor peasant looking to make a quick buck to feed their family.

As long as the Omega had a pretty face and a sweet scent, Tony would be satisfied.

The scent reached him as it was carried toward him on the wind – sweet, heady, and perfectly ripe. He could tell just by the smell alone that the boy was young. Newly presented, perhaps.

His assumptions were confirmed when the soldiers approached and the boy amidst them drew closer, held between two guards as he was guided down the pathway toward the Alpha King.

Tony looked him up and down greedily as the young thing was presented before him, so beautifully dressed in the ritual gown, a fiery red to offset Tony’s own furs, and highlight his purity.

The music died down, his people going quiet for the Alpha’s assessment. Was he agreeable, or had his clan failed to bring him a satisfying Omega to inaugurate the mating season with?

Tony approached the virgin, took a deep breath through his nose, and felt a thrill when the poor thing flinched away. He couldn’t go far, with the guards on either side of him, and the rest of Tony’s clan surrounding the center square. When the sweet scent filled his nostrils and it proved effective in setting his loins ablaze through nothing more than a simple sniff, Tony smiled. His voice was booming when he announced his verdict:

“Let the ritual commence!”

The spectators, once dead silent and waiting with anticipation, burst into cheers. The music started back up and chatter filled the air around them. The mood was light, tension dissipated with Tony’s approval, and the only one looking concerned right now was the boy. But Tony knew exactly what he needed.

He took a small step back to get out of the boy’s personal space, and he offered him a hand. The group Tony had sent out to find this year’s Omega had done a spectacular job. He really liked what was before him. The boy smelled magnificent, and he looked soft, clean, with stunning features and slightly curly hair. An actual angel, one might argue. Yet unscathed, unburdened. He was going to be perfect.

Tony held a hand out to his side, palm up, and a servant brought him a beautifully decorated goblet containing a special brew that had been created solely for this ritual by their clan’s witch. It was a sweet aphrodisiac of sorts, to prepare the young Omega’s body for how the night would proceed. He held out the cup to the boy, and brought it to his lips.

“Drink, sweet thing. You’ll feel much better,” he said lowly, and when the Omega hesitated, Tony cupped his cheek with his free hand and pressed his thumb into the soft flesh until the boy’s jaw parted helplessly, and he could tilt both the boy’s head and the cup to help him take his first sip. “There’s a good boy…”

The boy sputtered, but he drank, and Tony watched with his tongue heavy in his mouth as some of the purple liquid ran down the side of his mouth and down his throat.

Tony knew that he was going to have no problem taking him back to his tent at the end of the night. Especially if he remained as obedient as he was now, taking what Tony was giving him.

The boy’s skin was soft to the touch and Tony knew this was going to be a good year. He might bear him a son, if he was lucky. A strong, healthy son, one who might one day take over the clan for him and rule in a way that pleased his father.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” Tony asked, voice syrupy sweet. He knew exactly what to do and what to say and what voice to use to get these young things exactly where he wanted them to be. They always reacted so well when he lowered his voice for them, when he spoke to them as if they were something special.

“Peter,” he replied once Tony had lifted the cup away from his mouth, and allowed him to breathe.

“Peter. What a lovely name.” Tony had to fight the urge to lick up the liquid that had left a trail down Peter’s pale skin. Instead, he gently wiped it away with a finger. “Why don’t you come sit with me, little dove? You must be hungry.”

Tony lead Peter around the table, on which his people had set out the most lavish delicacies, most of which Peter had likely never seen before. Not if he came from the kind of clan Tony assumed he must have. His people usually brought him someone from poor descent. It was easy, and cheap. They didn’t put up too much of a fight, and no one ever came after them to try and take the virgins back. And they were just as delicious as those rich, pompous bastards could be.

“Welcome to our clan,” Tony said as he sat down on his chair, and pulled the shaking boy with him. He could see how Peter was trying to remain brave, but his body betrayed him. The way his gaze shifted frantically like a startled deer’s and how he trembled when Tony touched him told the King everything he needed to know.

He was good at lulling these types into a (false) sense of security, though. They had nothing to be scared of. Everything would be fine as long as they bore Tony a child.

And if not, well… Then at least their suffering would be over quickly.

But they didn’t have to know that until the very moment it happened.

“Go ahead,” Tony hummed sweetly, and gestured toward the food set out on the table once Peter had settled back into his lap properly, his little ass perfect in Tony’s lap. They had to entertain themselves until midnight, when the moon stood highest in the sky, signaling the beginning of a new cycle. Only then would spring have officially begun, and was Tony allowed to take what he wanted to have. He already could hardly resist pulling Peter back by his hips just a little bit, until his ass fit right up to the furs covering his cock.

Peter ate. Eventually. It took him a minute to gain enough confidence to reach for something, and when he did he ate quietly, with small bites, as if he was afraid the food might be poisonous. Tony reached for something himself, something he knew Peter probably had never had before, and he fed it to him with a smile and darkening eyes.

He wanted the boy more and more with every minute that passed. The time until midnight seemed to stretch on forever, until at last the music swelled, and then suddenly stopped.

Immediately, it was deadly quiet again, and Tony watched as all faces turned up to the moon high up in the sky.

Even Peter looked, although confusedly. He’d been resting against Tony’s chest tentatively, not quite comfortable but not entirely uncomfortable anymore either, which was in part due to the potion and the wine Tony had given him, and the food as well. He had eaten his fill and licked his fingers and he’d let Tony feed him little bites of this and that with quiet promises that he’d love it. And he did love it. Peter had loved everything Tony had fed him. Just the way Tony liked it.

It was good. The poor, skinny thing would need to get some fat on his bones if he wanted to be able to bear Tony a nice, big litter that year. Maybe even more, if Tony decided he wanted to keep the Omega around.

“Sir,” one of the guards approached Tony, but Tony already knew exactly what was going on, and he waved him off.

He stood, and let Peter slide out of his lap to stand uncertainly on his own feet. Like a newborn deer. How awfully cute.

“My people,” Tony called, his voice carrying easily over the quiet crowd, “Tonight, I want you to celebrate. I want you to dance until your legs cannot carry you any longer, I want you to drink until you cannot see straight, and I want you to sing until you can no longer speak. Tomorrow morning, I’ll bring you the news. May our Gods smile down upon us tonight.”

His people cheered, and Tony raised his cup.

“I bid you all a good night.”

He finished off the last drops of his wine, before he picked Peter up. The boy yelped, though the sound was soft and the boy immediately looked embarrassed. He left the table and the crowd behind, and as he walked away with Peter in his arms, the feasting continued. It would continue well into the night, perhaps the early morning, but until Tony had successfully bred the Omega, no one was allowed to lay a hand on each other.

“I don’t know your name,” Peter sounded nervous, and it was the first thing he’d really said since he’d introduced himself. Tony didn’t mind. If he wanted the boy to be vocal, he had his ways of making it happen.

“Have I not introduced myself yet? How rude of me,” Tony purred as he carried Peter toward his tent down a path illuminated by flickering torches, “My name is Anthony. But you may call me Alpha.”

Peter looked visibly conflicted. Thankfully, he seemed to be aware of what was in his best interest. “Yes, Alpha…”

Tony’s tent was grand and luxurious, candles lit on shelves and tables and stools to keep the large bed in the center lit. The bed was covered in lush furs and hides such as the ones Tony was wearing, and he deposited the boy on top of them, mouth watering at the sight of him splayed out and looking cautious.

In the distance, there was the music and chatter from the party, but inside the tent it was calm. Tony stood back and started to shed his clothes, watching as Peter tried his best to look away when the Alpha revealed more and more of his skin to the boy.

“Um. What are we…” Peter asked, voice barely above a whisper, “What’s next, Alpha?”

He clearly already knew what was about to happen. Tony almost wanted to refuse him the satisfaction of knowing, but he couldn’t help himself.

“You will give us our next generation of rulers, little fawn,” Tony purred, his cock already half hard when the cloth that covered it fell away.

Peter promptly looked in the other direction, skin turning a lovely shade of pink. Tony wanted to put his mouth over the beautiful blush on his skin, but first…

“Take off that pretty gown for me, sweetheart.”

Tony climbed onto the bed and reached out to the hem of Peter’s robe, pushing it back so it slid down the boy’s skinny shoulders. Peter shivered under Tony’s touch, and inched away when he could. Cute.

Peter grew more resistant as Tony undressed him more, squirming away from his hands and even going as far as to push them away, and Tony was gradually getting more impatient.

His cock lay hard and heavy between his legs and if he couldn’t bury it into Peter’s heat soon then he was going to lose his patience entirely, and that wouldn’t look pretty. He didn’t want to break his little Omega before he’d bred him. Maybe later, though.

Tony’s grip was tighter than before, and it seemed it was starting to dawn on Peter that Tony wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

But Peter’s body was ready for him. Tony could smell it. Thanks to the witch’s potion, Peter smelled like he was about to go into heat, and although no such thing would occur, Peter’s body would sure act like it. He already smelled sweeter than before, and Tony knew that once he’d have the boy on his front he’d see that he was producing copious amounts of slick – enough for Tony to be able to slide into him without much resistance.

Peter was the one putting up a fight though.

He struggled against Tony’s strong grip, eyes wide with panic, and Tony could feel his heartbeat fluttering wildly where his thumb crossed over one of the boy’s wrists.

“Is that any way to treat your Alpha?” Tony cooed as he pinned the boy down in place.

“You’re not my Alpha,” Peter protested, still trying to wiggle out from underneath the other, but the older man was stronger, “Please, you don’t have to do this. I’ve never—I—Please, Alpha—” 

Tony gathered Peter’s wrists in one hand, keeping them pinned over the boy’s head. He ignored his protests, found only thrill in the struggle, and he took a moment to look down at the naked boy before him. After all, he wanted to enjoy him while he was still entirely untouched. He reveled in the knowledge that he would be the first. And possibly the last.

“On your back for me, little dove,” Tony cooed and flipped Peter over with ease.

The squirming didn’t stop, but like this Tony had a nice view of Peter’s gorgeous ass, and the slick that was already dribbling down between his cheeks. Tony’s breath nearly caught in his throat at the sight.

“Look at how ready you are for me,” he groaned.

“No—” Peter tried to arch off the bed, but it only served to put on a show for the Alpha hovering over him.

Tony pushed the boy’s head down when he tried to look up, and he rocked his hips to slide his cock through the slick in his crevice. Tony moaned, angling his hips so that he could spread Peter’s cheeks apart with the head of his cock and line it up against his fluttering hole. He was so warm, so beautifully pliant even despite how he was still struggling.

Tony sank the head of his cock in just as easily as he would have if he’d spent some time prepping the boy. Thank god for the potion. He certainly wouldn’t have had the patience to spread Peter open on his fingers, though he was sure he would have looked stunning like that.

Peter’s body offered some resistance. After all, he was loose, but it wasn’t perfect. Tony didn’t let it deter him.

Beneath him, Peter gasped into the furs below him, thighs trembling as Tony forced his cock into his virgin hole. He stretched around it until it burned, felt Tony fill him up like nothing ever had before.

Tony didn’t give Peter a single moment to adjust. The second he was satisfied with how deep he’d seated himself, he started rolling his hips in a gyrating movement, considerably slow at first – but he was only giving himself time to pick up the pace.

Peter let out a sob when Tony pulled out almost all the way before he rocked forward harshly and hilted with a single stroke. The boy’s fingers stretched and curled where Tony had his wrists still pinned, and he was trying to squirm away, but Tony kept him exactly where he wanted him.

“Don’t think those sounds are going to stop me, little dove,” Tony breathed in warning as Peter’s breath hitched pathetically on another sob, “I love it when my little knotwarmers cry.”

Peter sniffled when Tony forced his cock into him again. He set up a pace, chasing his own pleasure and thoroughly enjoying the way Peter eventually started going limp beneath him, as if whatever fight he had left in him was seeping out of him and into the bed below, sinking away. It allowed Tony to grab him harder, push him down firmer, and use him like the toy he was always going to be for him.

All Peter needed to do was take his cock, and bear him pups.

He was nothing else to Tony.

The corners of Tony’s lips curled up when he could see the tears that gathered in Peter’s eyes. He wasn’t lying when he said he loved it. His cock throbbed inside Peter, and he moved his hips faster, chasing the orgasm that was quickly approaching with every one of Peter’s sniffles.

Tony grabbed Peter’s hips with both hands to pull the boy back against his cock, stabbing his growing knot in and out of him, watching Peter’s poor, virginal hole struggle to take the size of him.

With a loud groan, Tony thrust harshly to wrestle his knot into him, and when Peter cried loudly upon the successful knotting, Tony gladly emptied himself into Peter’s waiting womb.

The poor boy whimpered as Tony filled him up, seemingly finally resigning himself properly. Now that he was stuck on Tony’s enormous knot, after all, there was nowhere he could go without hurting himself. So he just lay there and took it all. Exactly how Tony wanted it.

He lay down on top of the Omega, exhausted but sated. He’d successfully bred his new bitch, the mating season had officially begun, and come morning they would find out just how fertile of an Omega his people had really brought their clan leader. 

For now, Tony would keep Peter on his knot throughout the rest of the night. It was something he had absolutely no problem with.

Tony brought Peter to the witch the following morning. The boy’s belly already looked gravid, as if heavy with child, but Tony wouldn’t let it fool him. He knew that was just his seed as a placeholder for the inevitable pup, keeping Peter nice and warm and ready for what was hopefully growing inside of him.

Peter looked exhausted, but no one paid it any mind as Tony carried him into the witch’s tent.

The clan was awake and ready, eagerly awaiting the verdict. Either they would rejoice and the celebration would continue, or blood would be shed.

Tony went into the witch’s tent with Peter in his arms, and came outside with a goblet. The people gathered around, watching wide-eyed as Tony poured the contents of the goblet onto the earth. The liquid that fell soaked into the ground, and the clan collectively held their breath as they watched it disappear.

And as they looked on, a small plant sprouted from the damp dirt, a little white flower opening its petals toward the sun.

The people cheered.

Their clan would have a new leader.

Tony was going to have a son.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything in here that I forgot to tag that I really should!


End file.
